Droga
by Miss Wong
Summary: Noche mencionada por Ada en RE-Damnation. Ella no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero Leon S. Kennedy era como una droga: una vez que probaba sus labios, era imposible dejarlos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary:** Noche mencionada por Ada en RE-Damnation. Ella no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero Leon S. Kennedy era como una droga: una vez que probaba sus labios, era imposible dejarlos.

* * *

** Droga.**

—o—

Ella no había planeado nada de esto.

Acababa de terminar una agotadora misión para la Organización, y había llegado por fin al Hotel en el que le habían asignado hospedarse por una noche, para mañana partir su vuelo hacia Estados Unidos otra vez. Todo estaba pagado, la suite, la comida, incluso el spa, y por más que París fuera una ciudad muy bonita, Ada Wong estaba demasiado cansada como para quedarse observando la Torre Eiffel en algún cálido restaurant, disfrutando de una copa de vino.

Había terminado de registrar su nombre y caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente hacia su habitación, cuando lo vio.

Él también había notado su presencia, por supuesto. Ambos se dirigieron una estúpida mirada que duró diez segundos, como si estuviesen procesando el hecho de que ambos se encontrasen exactamente en el mismo lugar. Él fue el primero en reaccionar, caminando lentamente hacia ella, y Ada supuso que no podría sonreirle arrogantemente y usar su pistola gancho para escapar y dejarlo solo, como siempre había hecho. Era la primera vez que se veían sin una multitud de B.O.W a su alrededor, y supo que la actitud de ambos no sería la misma.

—¿Esto es extraño, o solo soy yo?

Ada se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisita que, para su sorpresa, él respondió.

—Me sorprende encontrarte fuera de peligro, ya me preguntaba cuando volvería a salvarte la vida de nuevo.

Leon resopló, apoyándose ligeramente contra la pared del pasillo, y Ada detectó aquél gesto como una señal de coqueteo, ella conocía a los hombres mejor que nadie.

—Sí, hablando de eso, gracias por las llaves de la última vez —comentó, posiblemente refiriéndose a las llaves del bote que ella le entregó para escapar hacía unos años—. Y gracias por haberme arrebatado la muestra de La Plaga, también.

Ella sonrió.

—Auch, huelo rencor por aquí. ¿No estás ni un poco feliz de verme? —encaró una ceja—. De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Asuntos del Gobierno, he venido con el presidente. ¿Tú?

—Trabajo —contestó, simplemente, no iba a entrar en detalles.

Leon volvió a resoplar, rendido al saber que ella no diría nada más, y entonces comenzaron a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, hablaron de algunas cosas sin sentido, absolutamente ajenas a sus trabajos. Mientras él hablaba, ella se dedicaba a observarlo, no había cambiado demasiado, había dejado crecer su cabello un poco más y una ligera capa de barba decoraba su mentón, le quedaba bien, lo hacía muchísimo más varonil, más adulto. También se veía cansado, oscuras ojeras decoraban sus ojos y su mirada, por momentos, se veía perdida, moría por cerrar los ojos y hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos. Sintió pena por él.

Él se ofreció caballerosamente a acompañarla a la puerta de su suite, ya que desgraciadamente las habitaciones de ambos compartían el mismo piso, y éste era el más alto de todo el hotel, probablemente una estrategia de la Organización para que, si un inconveniente se presentaba, ella pudiera escapar fácilmente por la azotea. Ambos se despidieron de forma incómoda, al menos él se veía nervioso, y eso a ella le resultó encantador.

—Supongo que nos veremos luego, Leon. Intenta mantenerte alejado de los problemas —y con una sonrisa socarrona, se acercó para dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejando labial rojo esparcido por su piel. Ella curvó los labios, examinándolo—. No te queda mal.

Se dio la media vuelta, dejándolo sin palabras, y caminó por los pasillos hacia su habitación. El sonido de sus tacones era lo único que podía escuchar, pero al cabo de unos segundos otras pisadas se unieron a las de ella, seguidos de un "¡Ada, espera!", una mano que la detuvo por el brazo y unos labios que se estamparon contra los suyos.

Ada no era una persona fácil de impresionar, sin embargo, aquél beso la sobresaltó de una manera descomunal. No lo esperaba para nada, Leon jamás había ido tras ella en ningún momento, simplemente se dedicaba a gritar su nombre como un idiota y cuando la besó, se preguntó realmente si era Leon S. Kennedy quien la sostenía por la cintura dispuesto a no dejarla ir. Ada intentó pensar, sabía que debía marcharse, no debía corresponder el beso, había intentado olvidarle desde el incidente en Raccoon pero alguien como él era difícil de olvidar.

Ada había compartido encuentros fortuitos con muchísimos hombres, cada uno más atractivo que el anterior y sin embargo, desde que Leon se interpuso entre el disparo que Annette Birkin le había entregado a ella con la intención de matarla, supo que él era especial. Nadie había hecho algo así por ella, jamás, sin embargo Leon había arriesgado su vida por una persona que acababa de conocer hacía tan solo cinco horas.

En menos de dos segundos se encontraban entre salvajes besos y caminando a ciegas por toda la oscura habitación de Leon, habían arrojado algunas cosas en el camino, él reía contra sus labios cada vez que eso sucedía y a ella le encantaba el sonido de su risa, porque sonaba real. Él le quitó la elegante camisa roja, dejándola en un sensual sujetador negro mientras sus labios probaban el sabor de su cuello, entre jadeos Ada le quitó la camiseta, susurrando su nombre en su oído a la par que sus delgadas manos despeinaban y tironeaban el cabello de Leon.

Con la fuerza típica de un ex-policía y agente secreto, Leon la levantó con agilidad mientras que ella enredaba sus delgadas piernas a su alrededor y la llevó hacia la cama. Y desde ese momento hubieron gemidos, jadeos y palabras rotas como vasos de cristal. Caricias, besos y mordidas por doquier, hasta que Leon cayó profundamente dormido, no tomó demasiado tiempo, solo un par de besos y caricias en su rostro, y él lentamente cerró los ojos.

Ada sabía que debía marcharse, no había podido dormir y el reloj anunciaba las 5:00 de la madrugada, pero Leon era como una droga, _su_ droga, y no quería marcharse tan pronto. Él yacía hacia abajo, y ella reposaba su mejilla en su musculosa espalda, mientras que su mano trazaba dibujos sobre su bronceada piel, lo observaba dormir y su corazón no dejaba de latir, él era muy guapo y podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, y sin embargo a pesar de los años, él seguía mostrando un gran interés en Ada Wong. Una ola de culpabilidad la embriagó, sabía que él tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, y ahora le rompería el corazón despertar sin verla a su lado. Tal vez si todo fuese distinto, Ada podría darle lo que él necesitaba, lo que él deseaba: estabilidad, sin embargo, ella no podía permitirse el caer tan bajo incluso por él, no quería darle falsas esperanzas ni promesas que no podría cumplir, por esa misma razón era mejor marcharse sin dejar rastro. Con un poco de suerte, quizás Leon creía que aquella noche simplemente fue un sueño.

Recordó débilmente una frase que Wesker le había dicho cuando comenzó a trabajar para él, _"un espía tiene como obligación y prioridad realizar la misión como una máquina, sin tener ninguna interferencia emocional."_

Resopló sarcásticamente, quizás no era tan buena espía como todos creían. Observando a Leon por última vez, deposito dos suaves besos en su espalda, allí donde su mejilla yacía recostada. No quería irse, de verdad no quería.

—Solo soy una mujer que te ama —susurró, suspirando—. Lo siento, Leon.

Lentamente abandonó la cama para vestirse otra vez y tomar un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos , sin saber si volvería a verlo de nuevo.

* * *

¡_**J**elou!_

Guau, me quedó más largo de lo que habría querido XDDD pero bueno, cuando la inspiración llega ni el diablo es capaz de detenerla. Siempre quise saber que pasó en 'esa noche' en la que follaron como bestias (que va, se leer entre líneas), sin embargo no quise hacerlo un lemon ni nada explícito, quise profundizar un poco más a Ada y el hecho de que simpre le duele el marcharse así como si nada, cuando pareciese que no.

Soooou, ¿reviews, pipol?

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
